poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chain Gang/Transcript
Here's 27th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with our heroes watching the television from the farmers window) * Man: And that's why we need infrastructure outlays to keep our fiscal house in order. * Host: Intresting. Bigfoot? (Bigfoot starts wrecking the set) * Otis: Ha, ha. I love current events. * Olive Doyle: Well, this show does combine two very important things. * Phineas Flynn: Yep, structure work and a giant hairy monster. * Sora; I agree with Otis. I love this show. * Freddy: I love scalp massage. * Pip: No one cares. * VO: We interrupt Press and Smash with Bigfoot for this breaking news. * Hilly Burford: Hilly Burford here with a fast breaking story. 4 crooks wearing animal masks has just robbed the town's jewelry store. Marty, let's roll that footage. (voicing Marty) Ok, I'll roll it now. (plays video) Let's see. There's a cow, a cute little piggy, a duck, and a marmoset looking guy. Wow, that some wild stuff, it's like a zoo. * Otis: Sweet cud! * Pig: I know. Those guys are incredibly handsome. * Piglet: He means that look like you and everyone else. * Lynn: Look, a police chase. * Hilly Burford: The suspects were last seen heading down Route 1 with Officer Fred in pursuit. * Abby: Otis, those crooks are gonna head right pass the barnyard. * Timmy: We can probably cut them off and make them crash. * Human Pinkie Pie: And we'll probably get medals for this for their reward. * Otis: You're right! Let's go head them off. (heads off but comes back for the others) And this would be the time to do that. (Everyone realized he meant now and heads off to stop the crooks. Elsewhere, Officer Fred continues to chased the crooks.) * Officer Fred: Yeah, Gertie, I'm in pursuit of the suspects. They're actually drving pretty fast. Getting little car sick. (about to puke) * Pig Mask Crook: I think he's getting car sick. Hang on! (drives faster) (Ahead of the chase, our heroes started to block them off) * Otis: Freddy, Peck, blow up this section of the road. Pig, Abby, lay down that barwire. Pip, you shout car when you see the crooks. * Pip: CAR!!! * Otis: Yes, that good. Only with more urgency * Pip: CAR!!! * Otis: Good. Now I really felt that you meant that like I believe that--- * Pip: CAAAAARR!!!!!!! * Otis: AHH, CAR!!! (Everyone screams and the crooks runs into a tree) * Pig Mask Crook: Grab the jewels and let's go! (The crooks jumped off the canyon and parachuted away) * Otis: You can't get away that easily! * Pip: Actually, they are getting away. * Otis: Yeah, but not easily. You know, it's really hard to steer those things. There's a lot of upper body strength involved. I don't know what the wind is like. * Ginger: Hey, Otis, take a look at this. * Eeyore: That's alot of jewels they left behind. * Peck: Check out their license plate. I <3 Crime. * Freddy: I love shiny things. * Pip: Again nobody cares. * Tigger: Bottom line is at least we saved a few of the jewels. * Otis: Good work guys. Our men in blue will be pretty impressed when they see the amazing job we did here. * Officer Fred: Freeze, dirtbags! * Pig: Wow, you really missed that call. * Officer Fred: Nobody move. I got a taser and I know how to use it! You see what you do is you make sure the battery's charged. And then you just push this green button right here and then--(shocks himself) Oh, boy. You gotta be careful. * Otis: Oh hey, officer. Funny story, you are gonna love this. (chuckles) We're not really the crooks. * Officer Fred: Yeah, right. I suppose you're actual talking barnyard animals. Boy, you guys went all out with the animal costumes. What's this, glued on? (pulled Peck's beak) You guys are looking at some hard time. And by that, I mean prison, the hoosegow, Hotel Greybar, Jailey Town. I made that last one up. * Pig: I like it. * Cosmo: Me too. * Rabbit: Not the time guys. * Candace: Could you give us a moment to talk things over? * Officer Fred: Yeah, sure. No problem. (pulls out handcuffs) * Pip: Otis, what'd we do? He's gonna throw the book at us. * Leni: And that will hurt. * Holly: We can't afford to go jail. Some of us are too young to go jail * Lola: I know what you mean. Prison stripes makes me feel fat. * Otis: Now, you see I'm not worried. Let's just do what he says and I'm sure this whole comical mistake will blow over in no time. (Inside the prison) * Pip: And by no time, you mean 20 to 30 years? * Otis: Exactly. * Abby: Look at us. Chain together like common criminals. This is terrible! * Freddy: I know I need privacy when I make Number 3. * Pip: Number 3? What in the world is--I don't wanna know. * Timmy: I can't take spending 30 years in here. I've only been here 5 minutes, and I'm ready to pull my hair out! (tears some of his hair out) * Cosmo: Well, don't give it to me. I'll just cough it back up. (spits out hairball) * Human Rarity: Gah. * Otis: Guys, we gotta get out of here and so we can find the real crooks. Let's make a run for the fence. Go! (Everyone ran in different directions but they crashed back together) * Otis: I've should've organize that better. * Donald: Ya think? * Mickey:: Here comes the warden. * Officer Fred: Morning, everyone. I'm your arresting officer and due to budget constraints, I'm also your warden. You may address me as Fred. * All: Hi, Fred. * Officer Fred: And this is Seymour, a unpaid intern. He helps out with the guarding. * Seymour: Hey, guys. (pulls out taser) * Officer Fred: Now, I want you to know I'll be running things in strict occurrence with the prison handbook. * Otis: Look, Fred, this is crazy. * Lisa: Yeah. Don't we at least get a trial? * Sci-Twi: Or at least a lawyer? * Officer Fred: That's a good question. Let me check the book here. (looks) Ok, the book says, SHUT YOUR () NOW!!! Wow, that seems kinda harsh. Any other questions? * Pig: Uh yes, when's story time? * Pooh: What are they serving for lunch? * Human Rarity: Do you have these clothes in a different color? * Cosmo: Is there a bathroom anywhere? * Officer Fred: Ok, no more questions. The Middle (Everyone started breaking rocks) * Abby: Otis, this is horrible. * Pip: Yeah, how long do we have to keep breaking big rocks into tiny rocks and gluing back together into big rocks? * Pig: You know Pip, that chain doesn't fit you; you can just go home. * Pip: Nah, I kinda wanna how this turns out. (jumps back into the chain) * Scurffy: I'm tired of this. * Lana: Me too. * Katie: I wanna go home. * Otis: Guys, I promise we'll get out of here or my name isn't (looks at Hammer) Inmate #7549QX5. In the meantime, we gotta stay strong. We have to survive! * Human Rainbow Dash: So what do we do in the meantime? * Peck: I know. Let's sing a old fashioned work song to lift our spirits. * Abby: Great idea. Hey, Otis, lead us off. * Otis: Well, I'm not very good at this, but I'll give it a try (Everyone starts singing) * Officer Fred: (blows his whistle) Alright, that enough! Looks to me like we gotta lot of singing and dancing and not enough rock cracking. So according to the manual, I'm gonna have you give you the box. * Pig: Oh, you mean it's a gift. Oh, I hope it's a pony. * Officer Fred: Yeah, definitely not a pony. (Later that night, everyone is trying to make room in a tiny box) * Pig: There's gotta be more room. * Abby: Otis, we gotta bust out of this prison. * Sora: No kidding. I'm not going back to rock breaking * Adyson: Plus, there's barely any air in here. * Otis: I know, but these things take planning. We have to wait for just the right time. * Freddy: I'm gonna go Number 3. * Katie Knight: Not in here you're not. * Otis: Ok, it's the right time. Here's the plan. Prison whisper, prison whisper, prison whisper. (The next day) * Officer Fred: I reckon a night in the box must've broken their spirits. (opens the box and gets a surprise cake) All '' For he's a jolly good warden. '' Which nobody can't deny. * Officer Fred: Ahh, gosh. You've shouldn't have. (sobs a little) I'm ok. * Otis: There, there, tiger. Just our way of saying thanks for the chains and back-breaking labor. * Jermey Johnson: Yeah, don't mention it. * Spike the dog: No hard feelings. * Otis: Now, close your eyes, count to 7000, and we'll give you your present. * Officer Fred: You know, for a bunch of thieving low lifes, you guys are all right. 1...2... * Seymour: Uh, are you sure that's a good idea? * Officer Fred: Close your eyes, Seymour. 3... * Both: 4...5...6... (Our heroes escaped out of the prison and make into the forest) * Otis: Good work, guys. Now we can find the real crooks and clear out names. * Holly: Yeah, it's payback time. * Eeyore: But Otis, the only thing we know about them is that I love crime licensee plate. * Human Pinkie Pie: Yeah, how do we do that with just the plate? * Otis: Piece of cake. All we have to do is find a computer and trace the owner of that I Love Crime license plate. This way! (As they took off, they got caught around a tree) * Abby: Get off of me! (Back at the prison) * Officer Fred and Seymour: 6,999....7,000! (looks and sees that they're gone) * Officer Fred: Sweet onions, they're gone! This going to look bad on your report. (Back with our heroes) * Otis: (a little tired) Uh, guys. a little foot action, please? * Pig: (playing cards with Abby and Pip) Uh, one sec Otis. Gin! (Freddy and Peck was playing music. A few minutes later, everyone hears howling) * Abby: Oh no, he's got hound dogs. * Otis: Sounds like 7 of them. Maybe 8. Possibly 9. No, wait, it's 10. Could be 11. 12's a number. (It turns out to be Officer Fred, carrying a boom box with dog howling, and Seymour sniffing their trial) * Seymour: Aww, do I really have to do this? * Officer Fred: Hey, you want those colleges credits now, don't ya? Keep sniffing. (A few minutes later, with our heroes) * Pip: (sees something) Hey, it's Mrs. Beady's house! * Otis: I know. She has a computer. * Mickey: If we can sneak in there, we can find that license. * Ferb: Even if we do sneak in, she'll instantly expose you guys. * Isabella: Yeah, Otis. She'll never let us in. * Otis: Or will she? * Baljeet: Will she? (At Mrs. Beady house, a ringing comes from the door and when she opened it, it was Everyone as maids) * Otis: (in his maid's voice) Mega Maids! * Mrs. Beady: What? I don't need Mega Maids. My house is impeccable. * Otis: Is that dust? * Mrs. Beady: Where? (Pig and Abby throws garbage into her house, and she sneezes) * Otis: Don't worry, we're on the case. (Everyone comes in and acciendently messes up the house) * Mrs. Beady: Oh my, there's so many of you and you're all chained together. * Otis: Yes, you know what they say, Chain the Maid, Shackle the Butler. (chuckles) * Leni: They do? * Otis: Stop talking. * Abby: (sees the computer) Otis, there's the computer. * Otis: Log on. We'll clean around you. (Abby started searching, while the others clean around her) * Otis: Oh my, this computer area is disgustedly filthy. You are a very dirty woman. * Abby: Otis, look, a match for I Love Crime. (sees something pop up) And here's a address. * Otis: Good work. (clears his voice) Good work, Abby. Now check out my fantasy baseball account.Category:LegoKyle14 (Suddenly they here howling again) * Pip: It's Warden Fred. He found us. * Donald Duck: Otis, what do we do!?! * Otis: Out the back, fast! There, all clean. First visit's free. Ta-ta. * Mrs. Beady: Wait, where are you going? Can you come back Thursday? (answers the door again) * Officer Fred: There's no easy way saying this mam. Can my intern smell you? The Ending (Elsewhere at a old building) * Otis: There it is, guys. The jewel thieves hideout. It's gonna be firece battle. Peck may not survive. * Peck: A-what? * Otis: But we gotta risk it! Charge! (Everyone charged in but it turns our to be a old senior home) * Senior: Hello. * Peck: Uh, Otis. I think it's a retirement home. * Otis: Oh no, we got the address wrong. * Abby: Now, what do we do? * Pig: Is there time for a quick game of Bingo? * Freddy: Oh, good idea. * Abby: Sounds good to me. * Peck: That's my game. * Pip: I'm in. B6. * Officer Fred: Hold it right there! Looks like your all going back to the slammer doing a hard nickle on Perp Alley. * Freddy: Uh, I'm not following. * Eeyore: We're going back to jail. * Freddy: Ah, ookie dooke. * Old Woman: Sunny? * Officer Fred: Aunt Suki? * Aunt Suki: It's about time you take your visit. * Officer Fred: I know. I'm sorry. I'm pulling a lot of extra shifts. * Otis: Wait a minute. (sees all the jewels on her) * Aunt Suki: Well, I'm just glad that-- * Otis: Think fast oldie! (tackles her as everyone gasped in horror) * Piglet: Otis, what are you doing? * Lynn: You just body tackled a innocent old lady. * Otis: Oh, is she? (finds the cow mask in her purse) Aha! I thought Wrinkles here was wearing too much jewelry. Here's your thief, warden. * Abby: And here's her accomplices. * Officer Fred: But...why Aunt Suki? * Otis: I think I can answer that. It's because she missed you. Isn't that right face-bags? * Aunt Suki: It was the only way to get you here, sweetie. * Officer Fred: Oh. I'm sorry Aunt Suki. We'll never be apart again. (puts handcuffs on her) Take'em away Seymour. And give Aunt Suki Cell No.5 that's got the view. * Woman: Oh no. It's my third strike. * Office Fred: That's #7549QX5. You brought my old auntie back together agian * Otis: Yeah that's great. * Human Fluttershy: So you think you can unchain us? * Officer Fred: Sorry, budget cuts. No keys. Anyway, love you guys. Later! * Abby: No keys! Otis, we can't stay shackled like this. * Otis: Don't worry Abby. We just have to stay strong. We will survive! Again! (Later outside the outhouse) * Freddy: I still have to make Number 3. * Otis: That's still disturbing. Category:Magmon47 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes